surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps (The Misfitz Style) (2018) - made by Ren the God of Humor
Goosebumps is a parody movie of The Misfitz. to a watch online fun in Youtube Website. this is dedicated by Rtgoh Productions. Story * Author Ralphscoe (Ralphscoe Lopez), his young daughter Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) and their new neighbor Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) must save the day when the monsters from the "Goosebumps" books magically come to life. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * William Daniels as Mr. Feeny * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Thorp from Smallfoot * Linnux from Rock Dog * Minions from Despicable Me * The Cy-Bug from Wreck-It Ralph * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress and Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * The Carnivorous Plants from Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness * The Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * KC from Sunny Day * Darla Sherman from Finding Nemo * Pennywise the Clown from It * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Bellwether from Zootopia * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Prince Hans from Frozen * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa from The Loud House * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Chewy, Gooey, Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Ice Cream Men, Liver, Yellow Onion, White Onion, Black Candy Pirates, Potty Mouth, Soccer Mom, Mr. Mogul, Simon, Puttinski, Chester, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Teen Tornado, Miss Goodwall, Cuppa Joe, Common Cold, Professor XXXL, Professor Bob, Mr. Washer, Robin Food, Little Juan, Hungry Men, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, Bag-Headed Cashier, Cheese Ninja 1, Cheese Ninja 2, Elite Ice Cream Men, Candy Guy, Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heliteacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, Dodgeball Wizard, Coffee Head Guy, Truck Driver, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and Sheep Man from Codename: Kids Next Door * Pain and Panic from Hercules * Randall Boggs from Monsters Inc. * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Motor Ed, Señor Senior Sr, Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Jack Hench, Gill, Gemini, Bebe and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique from Totally Spies! * Destroyer from Thor * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Drago Bludvist from How To Train Your Dragon 2 * Mummy from Monster Squad * A Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * The Bees from Honey, I Shrunk The Kids * Creek from Trolls * Evanora from Oz: The Great and Powerful * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Erik Killmonger from Black Panther * Tallulah and Tommy from Tickety Toc * Evil Rick from Rick and Morty * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Viper from The Wolverine * Lamia from Stardust * The Electron Robots from Electron * The Mummies from King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella Notes * Bubble Guppies, Grodd, Linnux, the Minions and the Cy-Bug are among the more notable monsters in the film. There also background monsters, many of which come from the television & video game series. * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from the popular television Bubble Guppies, are the main antagonists. * Pennywise the Clown is the only character of this from the horror 2017 Film It. * Only appear of the background villains from the television series Codename: Kids Next Door and Kim Possible. * Excluding rest of the monsters with Grodd from The Flash, Bees from Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and Mummies from King Quest IV.